ESCA is being used to examine a series of self-assembled monolayers (SAMs). C16 thiol SAMs with various terminal groups, including phosphorylcholine, are being studied with the aim of determining layer thickness, molecular orientation, and coverage on each SAM. The SAMs are being used in a broader study on how surface properties influence bacteria and white blood cell (neutrophil) adhesion under well-defined flow conditions.